


Medical Attention

by tackypanda



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: (it's not sexual I swear), F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, lactation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackypanda/pseuds/tackypanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting shot in a sensitive place isn't ideal, but hell if it isn't a great bonding experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not at all medically accurate, i just noticed that in my first playthrough my screenshots of my first time in goodneighbor featured my sosu with a blood splatter right on the side of her boob and my imagination ran with it.

"So... this kind of thing happen to you often, Blue?"

Despite the immense pain Gemma was feeling, she managed to use her remaining strength to push open the gate to Goodneighbor, a settlement she hoped lived up to its name. "What, getting ambushed by raiders and shot in the tit - while injecting you with our last stimpack, might I add - because breasts are fucking liabilities?"

"Yep, that's what I'm asking."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying this, truly. Maybe I should bash your tit in so you can join the party."

"Jeez, alright. Not like we had any way of knowing they'd surprise us. Well, we did, this is Boston Commons and nothing good happens here - but at least you're not dead."

"Not yet. Feel like it's coming on, though." They stopped their friendly banter long enough to get a good look at just how the place decided to present itself. Just at the entrance alone, the look of everything - smoking potholes, the signs, shady looking guards holding Tommy guns - had the makings of something right out of film noir. A bad something.

Piper was visibly tense beside her, saying something about getting high or stabbed, but Gemma couldn't really focus on anything beyond the pain and the schmuck in front of her propositioning "insurance". "Hey sunshine," she started, mustering her fakest smile, grinding her teeth together. "As you can see, I'm bleeding real bad from a real sensitive place, so if you could just step the fuck aside or get me a doctor I'd really _fucking_ appreciate it."

"He's not gonna do anything but give us trouble, I'll get help." Piper valiantly stepped forward, only for the dick to block her path.

"Now ladies, don't be like that; I think you're going to like what I have on offer. You hand over everything in them pockets, or 'accidents' start happenin' to ya. Big, _bloody_ accidents."

Gemma burst into laughter, pressing her hand harder against her breast. "You think bloody accidents don't happen to me every day? _I got shot in the tit!_ I'm a new mother, jackass, for all I know my milk ducts could burst and leak everywhere! I'll gladly give you all the armor I'm wearing then so it'll be your problem to clean."

She didn't know which response to focus on - the dick's face twisting in rage, Piper’s disgusted 'really?', or the zombified patriot coming over to supposedly diffuse the situation.  Wait, no, that couldn’t be-- no, that was a real thing.

"Is that mummy here to help us?" She mumbled to Piper groggily, starting to slump a bit.

"Mum-- that's the mayor. " Piper looked like she swallowed something sour, and Gemma tried to process the facts in her increasingly muddled mind.

"How is he-- the _fuck_ is wrong with this place?" To further reaffirm her issues with the situation - and the world at large, she supposed - they witnessed the so-called mayor stab the guy right there, coldly and without remorse. Gemma was grateful for about a second before she clung to Piper, looking around wildly. "Piper, we are _fucked_."

"Now I'm either just that high," he started with a smirk as he came over to them, "or you were really yelling about your tits exploding."

"Oh my _god_." Piper did her best to prop the larger woman up before she slid to the ground. "Look, Hancock, this woman's bleeding out if you haven't noticed already. I know Goodneighbor doesn't have much in the way of a doctor, but we ran out of stimpacks and this was the closest settlement.”

Gemma snorted at his name as he waved Piper off. "Yeah yeah, I got it Piper; Fahrenheit's getting Daisy and whatever chems we can spare. Help me get her over to the bench."

"I’m fine. I am good." Now that Gemma was certain she wasn't in any danger except from her own body, she leaned all of her weight on Piper to stand upright again, nearly knocking her over.

"Both of ya are gonna need medical attention at this rate. Daisy doesn't get paid enough for this." He made no move to help, at first, but matched her slow pace and walked beside her as she made her way over to the nearest bench. She was taking her sweet time actually sitting down so he finally came over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder and easing her down. "You doin' alright, sister?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "What do you think?"

"Well you ain't dead yet, so I'd take that as a good sign." He eyed her chest. "Probably not too bad if you're still conscious."

"What do you know?" She barked at him, offended, pressing her hand even harder against her side. "Your eyes are black, can you even see how much I'm bleeding?"

"That, and then some." He grinned cheekily. Gemma wasn't even wearing anything revealing, just a flannel shirt, but she still crossed her other arm over across her chest to cover her non-existent cleavage. "Relax, I'm kidding. You could stand to loosen up, though, the chems'll help with that."

"She's getting sewn up too, I'm hoping?" Piper was waiting on the other side of the bench, her arms crossed, her expression somewhere between determined and ansty.

"She's going to be fine, shit. We wouldn't want Publick Occurrences to publish a damning expose about our little town, after all."

Piper gave him only a damning stink eye before another sentient zombie rushed out of one of the stores, having to push through the crow that was already forming. "Sorry Hancock, had every chem but Med-X under the counter, had to rummage through the back to find some."

"We're just glad to have you taking the reins, Daisy. If you don't mind I'm gonna stick around, make sure this doesn't turn into more of a shitshow.”

"Let's see what we've got here." Daisy sat down next to her on the bench, setting a handful of chems down on top of a ratty shirt beside her and and was working with what looked to be some sort of makeshift sewing kit on her lap. "Alright hon, you're gonna need to take the shirt off--" She warily eyed the crowd "--or I could just make the hole in your shirt bigger.”

Gemma still had a grip on her consciousness, but not much, so she just watched the woman tear the side of her shirt open without even a flinch. "Your nose-hole looks like an upside-down heart."

Daisy hummed, looking at her incredulously. "I've never noticed. Been awhile since I've looked at anything but my hair in a mirror."

"It's nice." Gemma slumped back against the bench with a sigh, giving Piper a thumbs up when she caught her watching.

"Good news, the bullet only grazed you, don't even need stitches. Don't know why you bled so much, must not--"

"No," Gemma cut in with a chuckle. "No, I got full-on shot in the breast. I would know if I got shot and I _definitely_ got shot."

"A bullet hit you, alright - well, more like slid right past you  - but didn't do you any serious harm." All this needs is some bandaging and a stimpack."

She scoffed. "Okay, I hear you... but no. " She shook her head firmly.

"Believe it, kid." Gemma flinched as Daisy stuck a stimpack in her. "I'll still comp you the other chems I thought you'd need, consider it a ‘Welcome to Goodneighbor, Sorry You Got Injured so Close By’ gift."

"I would not be freaking out this much over a bullet just grazing me." She ducked her head, scratching the back of her neck.

"If you're embarrassed, trust me, this hasn’t been the most dramatic display this town's ever seen." Hancock piped up, offering her a smirk. "Besides, hearin' you lay into Finn like that was a helluva treat."

"I won't be mourning him anytime soon." She already felt much calmer as the stimpack worked its way through her system, turning her focus to him as Daisy bandaged the wound. "I suppose I should thank you for stabbing him." She snorted, shaking her head. "That was a weird sentence."

He chuckled. "Don't mention it. Don't take kindly to people being taken advantage of, especially when they try to do it right under my nose. Or, you know, lack of one."  He leaned on the stone railing behind them as she laughed. “You liked that, huh?”

“I think I’m just riding the high, but yeah."

“I like you already.” He tipped his hat up just a bit. “Goodneighbor's of the people, for the people. Everyone's welcome; you feel me?"

Of the people, huh? Certainly seemed like a fancier way to maintain a town full of outlaws and criminals, and surely Piper would agree. But, the practice of it - in theory -  sounded like the kind of anarchy that appealed to her ideals. "Yeah. I feel you."

They were interrupted by Daisy announcing she was done, and Gemma was left to wonder what to do about her shirt. Hancock cleared his throat a bit, causing her to turn her attention back to him.

"Come on up to the State House later. Got some chems for your trouble, maybe some work if you're interested." He turned on his heel without another word.

"Can't believe a place like this actually exists," she mumbled as Daisy finished packing everything up. "Thanks for your help. I-- I swear to god I was--"

"It's all good, I've dealt with whinier." She chuckled, dropping the remaining stimpacks and Med-X syringes in her lap. "You really wanna thank me, come by Daisy's Discounts, we'll trade."

A few stragglers remained by the entrance, but thankfully things were calmer and quieter. Gemma still hadn't gotten up by the time Piper sat down next to her. "You don't really want to stick around here longer than to re-supply, do you?"

She shrugged, trying hard to keep her hand off her breast. "I don't know. At the very least we'll see some weird, entertaining shit. And the mayor said he had work and chems, that's worth checking out.

Piper laughed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't go into business with him if I were you. McDonough is bad one side of the scale, Hancock's bad on the other end."

"Believe me, Piper, I know scummy politicians. He's just..." She trailed off with a huff. Honestly, she was most excited about the free chems. "Well it's not like he skedaddled the fuck out when I showed up bloody and screaming about my milk ducts. He stayed there the whole time to make sure I was gonna be okay. That was pretty cool of him."

"Or he was just paranoid I _would_ end up writing an expose."

Gemma rolled her eyes, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "There's a hotel here, right? We'll stay one night-- you can rest up in the room, I'll go buy more supplies and meet with him, then we can leave in the morning. Fine?"

Piper sighed, standing up and offering a hand to help her. "Fine. But I get the bed."

"I'm the one who got shot!"

"Grazed, if I heard correctly."


	2. Chapter 2

Getting shot in the breast - hell, getting shot at constantly - was more than enough for once person to deal with in the span of their lifetime. Gemma had quickly learned that things were never painless in the Commonwealth, at least not for long, but she could take comfort in the fact that she had filled her 'shot in an extremely sensitive place' quota (or grazed, whatever) for the foreseeable future.  
  
But she never had much luck, did she.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," she ground out through the pain radiating throughout her lower half. "This is fucking ridiculous."  
  
"Got the last of 'em," Hancock announced as he entered the room, dragging the corpse of a raider behind him and dropping it on the floor. "How you holdin' up?"  
  
"How do you think?" She motioned to the table she was currently bent over, letting her arm flop down onto it. "Why didn't you leave him where you shot him?"  
  
"You think I wanna be combing this guy for loot outside? We don't know who else could show up and get the drop on me ." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Plus it's fuckin' sunny."  
  
"Well you're high as a kite and useless, thanks so much." She rested her head on the table with a sigh, groaning. "I just _had_  to get up and go through my pack by the window before I took a hit with you so that asshole could line up his shot across the street and..."  
  
"Shoot you in the ass?" He finished for her, a smirk in his voice.   
  
"Shoot me... in my fucking asscheek." He chuckled. "Oh yeah, it's funny because it's not happening to you. I'm serious though, babe, look for a fucking stimpack; I wanna sit down."  
  
"I may have never gotten shot in the ass, but it hasn't been without some colorful experiences." The floorboards of the old house they were holed up in creaked under his weight, but she didn't hear any footsteps.  
  
"C'mon, I can't move or I'd look for one myself, _please_ just look."   
  
"I'm lookin', I'm lookin'." He still didn't move. "And that wound... well, it doesn't look good, but you're not fallin' off the desk." Still didn't move. "Just... fuck, Gem, you look so _good_ bent over that desk. And your ass still--"  
  
" _Babe._ " Not that she had any blood to spare, but she still felt her cheeks color. "You're never gonna get to take me against a desk if I get this bullet permanently lodged in me. And I'm fucking doing you a favor not making you operate on me while you're riding your Jet high, all I'm asking is for a stimpack - hell, Med-X'd probably be better - to tide me over until we can get to a surgeon. "  
  
"Well shit, I've got some Med-X; you shoulda said so before. Hell, I think I gave you some the other day." He went over to her pack - now pushed away from the window - and practically fished out the syringe right after sticking his hand in. "I'm uh, my hands are a lil' shaky right now--"  
  
"I'll stick it in." She held her hand out as he walked back over to her.  
  
"Nah, don't worry, I've got it. " She _was_  worried, but he did sound pretty intent. "Need to make up for ogglin' ya - _this_ time."  
  
She snorted; all this talking she was doing didn't help the pain any, and she was surprised she was able to say so much despite it. "Your timing was ridiculous, but I guess it was nice to hear. " She let out an exaggerated sigh. "I have too much ass, it's so easy to put a bullet in. "  
  
He chuckled, moving up behind her and putting the syringe on the table so he could gently grip her sides. "You want me to compliment you, huh?"  
  
"I'm bleeding out of my ass, so..." She smiled big. Neither of them could keep their composure at that and burst into unison laughter, at least until it proved too painful for her.  
  
"You have just the right amount of ass." He carefully leaned over so he could kiss her temple. "Fuckin' wicked amount."  
  
"Aw." She huffed with her whole body, her shoulders rising and drooping. "Please stick me now."  
  
"Huh?" He jerked in surprise. "Oh, right, the Med-X." He quickly picked it back up and crouched behind her. "Never thought I-- ah, forget it." Despite his shaking, he managed to insert the needle cleanly and smoothly. Not ten seconds after, Gemma already started to slump. "We better make a our way over to a doctor now." He moved to gather up everything he could as fast as possible - which wasn't fast at all, considering the Jet, but she was grateful anyway.  
  
"Good thing we parked it so close to Diamond City." He caught her just as she was about to slip right off the table, and slung her arm around his shoulders as she leaned on him.  
  
"Can't say I'm real thrilled that crackpot Crocker is gonna be the one takin' a bullet outta you."  
  
"It'll be good," she slurred, gripping his shoulder. "Not like he's rearranging my face, I only sit on my ass."  
  
"Yeah, but I get to look at it." He gave her bullet-free cheek a firm pat, earning a muted chuckle from her as they made their way out of the house.  
  
He leaned into her slightly. "Remember when we met 'cuz you also got shot in a bad place?"  
  
She groaned. "Don't remind me, it was a load of bullshit and I was already getting deja vu earlier. Raiders ambushing us, me losing my shit, running out of stimpacks..."  
  
"At least you weren't screamin' about your milk ducts leaking this time. Never saw Finn so pissed off, fuck." He held her closer to him. "Honestly, it was kinda gross but also _really_ hot." An awkward silence settled between them for a moment. "The threat, not the actual leaking."  
  
"I get it, babe."


End file.
